The Tower
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Based around the song The Tower by Vienna Teng, this story focuses on Bella's reaction to the Cullens' abandonment of her and their departure, and how Alice sees just how badly they broke the girl they left to protect. Alice/Bella pairing!


_Author's Note: The song used in this piece of fiction is Vienna Teng's The Tower, its a brilliant song, and when listening to it this story came to my mind. So I just had to write it, however the ending might not fit directly with what the song goes on about, for which I am sorry, but I didn't want to end it any other way. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

The raven-haired girl could see it in her mind's eye whenever she thought of the brunette girl she had fallen in long with half a year before, she could see the slow degeneration of her friend – the girl that gave everything she was to other people and left only a sliver of it for herself. Edward had told her that she couldn't to look for the girl in her mind once they had left Forks behind, but that was an impossible task for the raven-haired pixie, images of the other girl flooded her mind even when she was trying to suppress them. The images can unbidden to the girl's mind, she didn't call them but they came creeping through the edges of her mind until there was nothing else that she could think about other than her brunette best friend.

Alice saw the girl's slow descent into depression before anyone else did, she saw it from the perspective of looking into the future, but Edward wouldn't believe what her visions were telling her. He didn't want to think about the fact that he was to blame for the brunette beauty's descent into sadness, just because that would mean that he was not right when he thought that by leaving everything would be made better. The pixie had known the truth.

She had known from the day that they met the brunette girl that they couldn't leave her without breaking her. The raven-haired girl had known that it was the other's destiny to be a vampire, just like the kind that they were, because no matter what occurred to the brunette girl her saw it. The visions Alice's gift provided her with were unchanged in the way that they showed that the brunette would become a vampire, it was like that fact was craved into the stone plague where history was written and nothing would stop it happening. One way or another Bella would become a vampire.

_The one who survives by making the lives_

_Of others worthwhile_

_She's coming apart_

_Right before my eyes_

Alice could see the effects of her family leaving more and more every day when she saw Bella in her mind's eye. She could see the way that the bags under her eyes were getting darker and more pronounced, until they were something that even human eyes could see was damaging to the girl's health. She could see the way that Bella's clothes were hanging off her frame as she walked around the school, exhausted because the night before had been filled with nightmares of her second families' departure. The pixie had felt guilty when she left with Jasper, but she had thought that it might be for the best, her heart ached inside her chest as she was doing it like she was leaving a part of herself behind, but she did it because Edward had said that it would be for the best. Now Alice knew that it was the worst thing they could ever have done to the brunette girl.

The first day that she had been the brunette changing for her nightly shower, the pixie had been confused, normally by this time of day the brown-haired girl's mind had begun to close down on itself and she wouldn't actively be making decisions that would prompt Alice's ability.

However, when she saw the knife sitting innocently in the palm of the brunette girl's hand she had understood just why she was having a vision, and when the girl swiped the knife down the inside of her thighs Alice thought that her dead heart had been ripped out of her chest. Pain exploded throughout her entire body as she watched the blood dripping onto the floor of the brown haired girl's bathroom, none of the normal hunger began, just body wrenching sobs that would never lead to tears.

_The one who depends on the services she renders_

_To those who come knocking_

_She's seeing too clearly what she can't be_

_What understanding defies_

Day after day Alice was forced to watch the result of her family's desertion of their human member, because that was what Alice had come to see their leaving as, they had deserted Bella amongst people that she no longer fit into. She had become a part of their family apart from Edward, not just his girlfriend, but she had wormed her way into all the Cullens' hearts from Carlisle all the way to Rosalie, though the blonde haired girl tried to deny the fact.

No one else had to watch the way that Bella carved their names into her skin, running a line through each of them in turn with the tip of her knife, as if it was the Cullens carving the names. Alice's name was the only one that the brown haired girl would leave unmarked, her name stayed perfectly visible on the girl's body, but the letters sank deeper into her flesh, so deep that sometimes Alice was scared that the bleeding wouldn't stop.

During the day, Alice watched as Bella pretended that everything was all right to her father, to her friends and to the werewolves of La Push. She watched as Bella laughed and smiled, the shine gone from her chocolate eyes, leaving them nothing but murky depths which hid the girl's feelings perfectly.

_She says I need not to need_

_Or else a love with intuition_

_Someone who reaches out to my weakness_

_And won't let go_

The raven-haired pixie watched silently, her heart filling with remorse and pain, whenever a vision of Bella came because she knew what the girl was doing. She was crying out to her family the only way that she knew she could, she was reaching out to Alice through her visions, trying to show her just how much that her leaving had pained her.

Alice saw that way that Bella hated the fact that she needed the Cullens at all; the pixie could tell that the brunette girl wanted nothing more than to be fine with their leaving her alone, to be fine with the abandonment and move on. She didn't want to admit to herself that she needed the people that had left her behind easily. Month on month Alice watched as the heartache and the need ate away at the other girl, fearing the next vision that she would get because she wondered whether it would be the one where Bella would make the decision to end her life.

_I need not to need_

_I've always been the tower_

_But now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow_

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked, concern shooting through his mind as he felt the raven-haired vampire's emotions shifting wildly inside her. He could feel the turmoil and the heartache building up inside her, her raw pain and sadness biting at his mind as he tried to suppress it and wash the pixie with warmth and calm. The barrier his empathic abilities afforded her to keep the pain away had diminished to the point where it didn't matter anymore what the man tried to do, the feelings rushing through her because of her link with the brunette haired human was as raw as the burn that changed a human into a vampire.

"She…" Alice stuttered, her mind focusing in on Bella as she sat at the top of a cliff, a cliff that Alice knew was in the La Push reservation, a cliff that hung over the edge of the ocean. In her vision, the pixie could hear the waves crashing below where the brunette girl was sitting, her legs dangling out over the edge. Alice watched unable to stop as the brown haired girl swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the drop, the knife she used to cut into her skin in her left hand gripping tightly at the blade.

"Who are you seeing Alice?" Jasper asked, biting down on his bottom lip as he tried to force her emotions out of his mind because it was just too much to deal with, especially the utter love and devotion that he could feel radiating from the girl because it he wasn't the focus of it.

"She's really going to…" The pixie murmured her eyes widening as she sank deeper into her vision. Bella stood at the edge of the cliff now, the knife sitting on the edge by her feet as she looked down, a bleak smile on her lips. "_Goodbye Alice._" The girl whispered to the pixie, her smile brightening for a moment, "_I won't bother you with my problems anymore._"

Then she fell.

_She turns up the light_

_Anticipating night falling tenderly around her_

_Watches the dusk_

_The words won't come_

She had been calling out for help to everyone that she knew, but none of them had recognised the signs of the pain and distress that she was in, because she was too good at hiding it. She's begged her father to notice the blood drops on the floor of the bathroom, but he assumed that she had been clumsy and stubbed her toe. She had urged her friends to see the way that the weight was falling off her body, and the way that she was picking at her food, but they were too concerned with themselves to notice.

Her last hope had been that Jacob would forget his hatred of the Cullens and see that every word he said bad about them cut through her like a knife and just dug deeper into her heart.

_She carries the act so convincingly_

_The fact is sometimes she believes it_

_She can be happy with the way things are_

_Be happy with the things she's done_

There were days that were better than others times when the girl was able to forget the pain lingering inside her chest, times when she was so distracted that it didn't matter anymore and she was able to pretend she was happy. Those days the girl was able to smile without it looking like a grimace, and those days she didn't feel the need to cut into her skin to make herself feel something other than the numbness.

Those days were few and far between.

_And yet I need not to need_

_Or else a love with intuition_

_Someone who reaches out to my weakness_

_And won't let go_

_I need not to need_

_I've always been the tower_

_But now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow_

"She's going to…" Alice murmured her mind unable to wrap itself around the idea that the beautiful deep brown haired girl was going to do what her vision told her she was. The pixie was able to see from the height of the sun that even if Bella was going to jump that day she had the chance to get there before the girl actually did. "She's going to jump."

"Alice," Jasper called out once again, touching the girl's shoulder lightly as he turned her to face him, surprise by the sheer desperation showing on her face as she looked at him. "Who's going to jump?"

"Bella, Bella is going to jump." Alice whispered her mind racing with possible ways that she could arrive in Forks before the girl managed to do it. "I'm going to her, and you're not stopping me."

It was then that Jasper knew that he had lost Alice; he had lost her to the girl who had once belonged to his idiotic brother. The desperation that he saw in her eyes stemmed from the deeper feelings that the raven-haired vampire held for the brown-haired girl his brother had once loved.

"How long have you…?" He asked his voice giving out part way through his sentence as his own selfish desire to understand overtook him. "How long have you loved her?"

"I was the one who was meant to find her in Forks she was meant for me." Alice replied, her eyes darting around the living room of her family's new house. "She was meant to be my mate."

"I thought… I thought I was your mate?" The blonde haired man whispered brokenly.

"You were my stand in, until I found my mate that the way it was written." Alice replied softly, her eyes locking with Jasper's for a moment before she looked to the doorway. "I have to leave before he comes back, he'd try to stop me and I don't have the time."

Jasper knew that he had lost Alice, but he wasn't selfish enough to stop her from saving the girl that she so obviously adored and loved. "Go and save your mate, I'll distract them once you bring her home."

"Thank you Jasper…" Alice whispered, her words fading to nothing as she darted out of the Cullens new home and into the wilderness.

_Reach out, hold back_

_Where is safety_

_Reach out and hold back_

_Where is the one who can change me_

_Where is the one_

_The one_

Alice raced through the dense forest, bursting through the treeline in time to spot the brown haired beauty standing at the top of the cliff, her knife dangling in her hand as she did so. The vampire didn't stop her legs from pumping hard even as she heard the werewolves clattering through the forest behind her, she knew the moment that she had crossed over onto their territory they had taken off chasing her, but that didn't matter to her as long as she made it to Bella before she dropped. If she didn't, she didn't care what happened if the werewolves caught her, she would have been without Bella and that wouldn't be right.

"Bella!" The raven-haired girl called out loudly, her voice carried forward on the wild, whipping around Bella's ears and into her mind as the wind whipped her long strands of dark brown hair into her face.

"Alice," The girl breathed out softly, a gentle smile appearing on her lips as she turned to face the pixie vampire, dropping the knife to the ground by her side as she opened her arms to the vampire. "You came."

Alice didn't stop until she had her arms wrapped around Bella's waist, drawing her back from the edge and burying her face in the human's neck rubbing her nose against the girl's heated flesh. "Of course I came, I love you." Alice replied, her voice unsteady but strong as she pulled away from the brunette girl to look into her eyes. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Alice," Bella whispered, "You broke me by leaving. I couldn't live without you."

"I… I came to realise that I was waiting for you all along." The pixie whispered, lifting her head from the crook of the girl's neck and looking into her eyes softly, "Bella? Can I kiss you?"

The brown haired girl didn't bother to reply and bent her head so that her lips were right next to the pixie's before whispering a soft, "Yes."

The wolves stumbled onto the scene a moment later, their eyes widening with their jaws as they took in the scene around them. The knife lying on the ground beside where Bella was standing, the vampire attached to her lips, their minds unable to wrap around what was going on in front of them.

_I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow_

_The danger and the power_

_The friend and the foe_


End file.
